Barefoot
by Ceville
Summary: In which a woman with family in Beacon Hills Hospital assists a man seemingly in need of help. And wonders about the uniform code for employees.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs.

Author's Note:

I'm not even going to bother justifying this: I adore Gideon Emery. Had me at Balthier, all those years ago. Fenris as well.  
So when I realised it was him in the trailer, I _may_ have done a little dance.

Now, this is just something to get the plotbunnies off my back. We're only two episodes in, don't know much about Deucalion or the Alphas, so... If this eventually turns out being OOC or anything, I'll take it down/edit it. But for now - going on what I've seen so far, haha! Now, I'm no expert when it comes to blindness, so if I've written anything that's inaccurate or offensive, please forgive me!

Since Deucalion is pretty much the Greek equivalent of Noah, I've decided that I really want that to be either a pseudonym, or, I dunno, his "real name."

Because who names their child Deucalion, really?

* * *

Ana sighed, rubbing at her forehead with a slender hand tiredly. The hospital chairs left much to be desired in the way of comfort, and for one in an already upsetting situation, having an aching back did little to help.

He looked so weak, she mused worriedly, absent-mindedly pushing a lock of auburn hair from her vision. Though really, that was to be expected; he'd had a stroke in the past forty-eight hours, it wasn't like he was going to immediately recover from something like that.

Her father, her strong, capable, ever-reliable father, had had a stroke. His burly, well-over-six-foot-frame looked so strange, confined to a hospital bed. Motionless, and if not for the slow, steady beeping from the monitor next him, he could've very well passed for lifeless.

Teeth gnawing away at a lip that hadn't yet scabbed over, she leaned forward, taking one of his meaty hands with one of her own. The gentle squeeze she gave his hand went unreturned, and with a shuddery breath, she released her grip; shakily pushing herself to feet that were somewhat numb. "Bye Daddy.." She murmured lovingly, leaning forward to peck her father's clammy cheek with trembling lips.

Eyes beginning to sting, she rearranged the strap of her satchel on her shoulder, hurrying towards the door. Ana looked back at him, shaking her head before exiting; quietly pulling the door shut behind her. She sighed, leaning against the door slightly, rubbing at her face with a troubled expression.

The hospital wasn't entirely quiet; it was the middle of the day after-all. People were walking around, every now and then a voice would echo throughout the building over the loud-speakers. So, no, it wasn't entirely quiet. However, a clicking, a tapping, was loud enough to make her lift her head; hands lowering just a tad, as the woman turned her head in the direction of the sound.

A man was slowly making his way down the hall, aviators hid his eyes from view, and though his broad frame seemed sturdy enough, the cane in his hand was enough for her brain to make the connection. She sniffled, watching him walk; his head turned ever so slightly as he passed her, though he said nothing.

Idly, Ana realised that he was coming up to a corner – this particular corner filled with chairs and a little desk stacked with magazines. She didn't want to overstep her bounds, but... With an empty hospital bed sidled up against the wall, and nurses bustling around every now and then, the woman was worried that he might collide with something. Or someone.

But then... she didn't want to insult him, by presuming that he need help.

She warred with herself for a few moments, before concern finally won out; quickly padding after him. "Um, excuse me," She called, the man not stopping. "Sir? Excuse me!" He paused, body turning slightly in her direction, cane ceasing in its tapping. "I'm sorry... to be so forward, but... Well, do you need some help?"

She edged closer as he turned; there was a strange sort of grace about him, she noted, regardless of his lack of vision. His face was blank, and then there was a subtle air of abashedness about him; the shift made her blink a little bit. "I'm afraid that I've... gotten a little bit lost," She blinked again at the voice that spoke. Deep and smooth, with a wonderfully proper English accent that had her practically melting.

"Oh," She smiled shakily, suddenly glad he couldn't see her puffy, dark-ringed eyes. "Well, where you trying to get to?"

"The nearest elevator, would be wonderful."

Ana turned, peering the way he'd walked from, brow furrowing slightly; wasn't that the direction of the elevator...? Shrugging, and attributing it to his condition, the redhead noted that there was another around the very corner he'd been about to turn. "It's just around the corner. Um..." She paused again, pained lip gnawed at again. "Do you want any-"

"Would it be too much trouble, for you to show me?" He asked, smiling embarrassedly, seeming to sense her hesitance.

She grinned, relieved that she hadn't insulted him. "Not at all. Uh," She laughed suddenly, shaking her head. "I'm just going to come out and ask, if I'm rude, feel free to snap at me, but... How do I do this?"

He chuckled, holding out an arm in front of him. "Just let me hold your arm or shoulder, I can handle myself from there."

Stepping closer, she reached out to slip her arm into the man's grasp; ignoring her slight discomfort at at the physical contact. It was nothing to do with him, nothing personal, she'd just never been all that good with strangers in general. Nodding to herself, Ana set off at a steady, even pace, carefully guiding the man around obstacles and people; glaring at those who refused to move out of the way.

The silence that followed wasn't exactly _un_comfortable, but neither was it entirely pleasant. She peered at the taller man curiously, a small part of her undeniably curious about the circumstances of his blindness; courtesy prevented her from asking. "I'm Ana," She suddenly blurted, staring ahead to try and keep her cool. "By the way, just... Hello."

A smirk twisted his lips upwards slightly, the man nodding. "A pleasure to meet you, Ana." He paused for a few beats, before replying. "I'm Noah."

She nodded jerkily, sniffling again, as they turned another corner. "Almost there, I think." She tried to chirp brightly, wincing a little at how mangled her voice sounded.

"Thank you," He murmured, grip on her arm tightening just a tad for barely a second. "Most people need to be asked, for help."

She shrugged a little, smiling wryly. "Most people suck."

He chuckled again, the sound quite pleasant. "Yes, they do."

They continued on in silence, though it was no longer awkward, and soon enough, the pair were metres away from the elevator. Before they could progress any further, Ana felt slender fingers wrap around her right arm; gasping a little as she was brought to a halt.

A beautiful woman with darker features stood there, nurse scrubs telling the redhead immediately who she was. Her brow furrowed as she stared up at the slightly taller, stunningly attractive nurse. "Can I help you?"

Ana was shoved to the side, though not in a rough manner, it certainly wasn't exactly gentle.

"I've been looking for you," The nurse spoke, carefully extricating Ana's arm from Noah's grasp.

"My apologies. I lost my way." The woman seemed amused at his response, placing a hand on his arm.

"There's a car waiting for you outside." Feeling thoroughly dismissed, Ana stepped away, running a hand through her hair with a little frown.

"Thank you, Ana." She blinked, turning her head, a small smile replacing the frown.

"You're welcome," She called, grinning now, as they disappeared into the lift. It was definitely time for her to be getting out of there; her younger brothers would be finishing school soon and she didn't want them waiting by themselves.

Walking towards the elevator, her brow furrowed in thought as she pressed the down button.

Why hadn't the nurse been wearing shoes?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Let me know what you thought, yes?  
Love hearing from people~ c:


End file.
